mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Незваные гости
Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: Ля ля ля ля ля ля ля ля. Спасибо тебе, белочка, но запомни: эти цветы для принцессы Селестии. Для неё - самые прекрасные цветы. :Флаттершай: Ля ля ля ля ля ля. Ох! :Флаттершай: Привет, привет, дружок. Я впервые в жизни вижу такое создание. :Флаттершай: О, ты, наверное, голоден? Вот, держи. Ах! Думаю, ты очень голоден. :Флаттершай: Ты такой чудный. Поскорей бы показать тебя моим друзьям. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, поспеши, Спайк. Это место само себя не очистит. :Спайк: Беспорядок тоже не сам появился. :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса Селестия будет здесь завтра. :Спайк: Я думал это будет просто неофициальный визит. :Сумеречная Искорка: В визите её королевского величества нет ничего простого. Я хочу, чтобы здесь всё сверкало и ты мне в этом поможешь. :Спайк: Может тебе стоит читать книги по очереди? А, ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё должно быть просто идеально, хватит лениться. :Спайк: Знаешь, всё было бы намного проще, если бы мы не путались друг у друга под ногами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отличная идея! Ты прибирай, а я проверю как дела у остальных. :Спайк: Может, лучше я?.. Угх! :Сумеречная Искорка: А что случилось с остальными буквами? :Голден Харвест: Они не поместились. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не можем повесить плакат, на котором написано "Добро пожаловать, принцесса Селест". :Сумеречная Искорка: Выглядит идеально, продолжайте в том же духе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Здравствуйте, Мистер и Миссис Пирожок. Как дела? :Миссис Пирожок: Ой... Всё было бы намного лучше, если... :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки! Что ты делаешь?! Эти сладости делаются для принцессы! :Пинки Пай: Я знаю, поэтому я их и пробую. Кто же должен убедиться в качестве угощения для нашей принцессы. И я, Пинки Пай, заявляю, что эти яства достойны короля, или королевы, или принцессы. :Флаттершай: Искорка! Пинки! Вы не поверите! Ох, простите, я вас, наверное, перебила? :Пинки Пай: Нет. вовсе нет. Заходи, чувствуй себя как дома. Что случилось, Флаттершай? :Флаттершай: Вы не поверите, что я нашла на окраине Вечнозелёного леса. Выходи, малыш, всё в порядке. Ах! Три? :Сумеречная Искорка: Кто это? Они великолепны. :Флаттершай: Я не знаю. И я не понимаю, откуда появились эти двое. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я сниму одного с твоих копыт. я никогда не видела таких очаровательных созданий. И кроме того, у Спайка теперь появится друг и он не будет отвлекать меня от учёбы. :Флаттершай: Пинки, а ты не хочешь взять одного? :Пинки Пай: Бе-е, это - Парасприт, вы шутите? :Флаттершай и Сумеречная Искорка: Пара- что? :Флаттершай: Как он может не нравится? :Пинки Пай: Ох, мне нужно найти тромбон. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Пинки Пай: Тромбон. Ну знаешь, ту-ту-ту. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. Ох, уж эта Пинки. :Рарити: Стой смирно, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Ох. Не могу. Мне нужно полетать. Мне скучно стоять здесь просто так. :Рарити: Ты хочешь хорошо выглядеть перед принцессой Селестией или нет? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, Рарити, эти наряды великолепны. :Рарити: А-ха-ха, спасибо, Искорка. Приятно, что кто-то оценил мой талант. :Радуга Дэш: Ох! Как же скучно! :Рарити: Что? :Радуга Дэш: Что это за звук, Искорка? :Радуга Дэш: Ух-ты, кто это? :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня есть вопрос получше: откуда они? Минуту назад у меня был только один. :Радуга Дэш: Ах, я возьму одного. :Рарити: Я тоже! Они прекрасны. :Пинки Пай: Ох, кто-нибудь знает, где можно взять аккордеон? Девочки? Эй, это очень важно! Спасибо большое! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Украшения, банкет, я очень надеюсь, что завтра всё получится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не о чем беспокоиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк? Проснись! Что случилось? :Спайк: А? А-а-а! Что происходит? :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда они все взялись? :Спайк: Я не знаю. Этот малыш проголодался посреди ночи, поэтому я дал ему перекусить, но понятия не имею, откуда взялись остальные. О, нет! Они нарушили мой порядок! :Сумеречная Искорка: Принцесса прибудет через несколько часов. :Спайк: Угх. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, помоги мне собрать этих малышей. :Спайк: Ох! А чем, на твой взгляд, я занимаюсь? У-у! А-а! Ох! Знаю, знаю: хватит шалить. :Радуга Дэш: А? А? А?! А?! А-а-а! В сад! А-а! Слезайте с меня! А-а! Ой, ох. :Рарити: Вы не просто восхитительны, но и очень-очень полезны. :Рарити: Ах. Всё в порядке? А-а. Фу-у! А-а-а! Ой, ой, ой, ой, ой! Я не пускаю в свой бутик непослушных шалунов. :Рарити: А-а-а! Ой! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, Эпплджек одолжила мне гармонику. Разве это не здорово? :Пинки Пай: Ах. Принцесса скоро приедет. :Рарити: Пинки Пай, я сейчас немного занята. :Пинки Пай: А я нет? Мне ещё надо найти много инструментов. Знаешь, если мы разделим список на двоих, то сможем собрать всё вовремя. :Рарити: Пожалуйста, Пинки Пай, у меня нет времени на всякие мелочи. у меня серьёзная проблема. :Пинки Пай: "У меня серьёзная проблема"? Прекрасно. А мне ещё надо найти банджо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах. О-о-о. :Рарити: Ах. Похоже, у нас одна и та же проблема. :Радуга Дэш: Точно! Ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай знает всё о животных. Я уверена, она скажет нам как можно остановить их. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох. Или нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сделай что-нибудь, Флаттершай. Что ты можешь придумать? :Флаттершай: Я уже всё испробовала: я уговаривала их, умоляла, просила и вежливо убеждала. И я... :Радуга Дэш: Гх. :Принцесса Селестия: А? А-а-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если мы всё не уладим до приезда принцессы, то ждите неприятностей. :Рарити: Фу! На мой взгляд, неприятности уже начались. :Эпплджек: Вот яблоки, которые ты просила, Флаттершай. Но я не понимаю, зачем тебе так много. Ой. Эй! :Флаттершай: Что же нам делать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, есть! Никто не умеет собирать стадо так, как Эпплджек. :Радуга Дэш: Да, нужно отвезти их обратно в лес. :Эпплджек: Я с ними справлюсь, но мне нужна ваша помощь. Искорка и Рарити, ждите там: я поведу этих малышей через вас. Радуга, ты и Флаттершай летят над нами, не дайте им скрыться. :Радуга Дэш: Ай-яй! :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! :Эпплджек: Приготовьтесь, начинаем! Берегись, Рарити. Вот этот собирается уйти от нас, следи за ним, Радуга! Держитесь, подружки, уже почти всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки? :Пинки Пай: Искорка, у нас мало времени. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты это мне говоришь? Принцесса прибудет в любую минуту! :Пинки Пай: Точно. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы перестали бездельничать и помогли мне найти маракас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Маракас?! Пинки, у нас более серьёзные проблемы, чем поиск маракаса. :Пинки Пай: Ах, ты права! Нашей первой целью должен быть поиск трубы. За мной! Я же сказала: "За мной!" :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, ты такая легкомысленная. :Пинки Пай: А вы все такие упрямые. :Эпплджек: Дамы, забудьте про неё. Сосредоточьтесь, их надо вывести отсюда. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично! :Флаттершай: Ох, о-о. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы справились, молодец, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Я бы не справилась без вас. :Сумеречная Искорка: А теперь давайте вернемся к уборке, пока принцесса не появилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, вы все знаете, что делать. Мы должны стараться изо всех сил, чтобы успеть. :Флаттершай: А. Ох. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Откуда они взялись?! :Флаттершай: Но... Я решила оставить себе одного. Я не удержалась. Просто, они такие... милые. :Сумеречная Искорка: У нас нет на них времени. Что нам теперь делать? :Радуга Дэш: Надо позвонить в метеослужбу. Ну что же, избавимся от незваных гостей! Ия-я! :Сумеречная Искорка: Молодец, Радуга. :Эпплджек: Похоже, наши проблемы решены. :Пинки Пай: Они пойдут с этими тарелками. Эй! Отдай! :Радуга Дэш: О-о, эй! О-о, ай, ай! Я не могу удержаться, они вырываются. Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай! Что ты наделала?! :Пинки Пай: Я потеряла новую пару тарелок, вот что я наделала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты можешь забыть о своих инструментах хотя бы на секунду?! Ты мешаешь нам спасать Понивилль! :Пинки Пай: Я? Мешаю?! Я не разрушитель... то есть, не разрушительница... или неразрушающая... :Эпплджек: Вперёд, девочки, с ней каши не сваришь. Она всё путает. :Пинки Пай: Эй! Я пытаюсь сказать вам, что все разрушения идут от копыт. Остановитесь и послушайте меня! :Флаттершай: Что же нам делать? Они съедят всю еду в городе. :Эпплджек: Ах! Мои яблоки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Надо что-то предпринять. О, я поняла! Я придумаю заклинание, чтобы они перестали всё поедать. :Пинки Пай: Смотрите, бубны. Может быть, вы все... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох! Ох. :Радуга Дэш: Ха. Эй, получилось. Еда их не волнует. :Рарити: О, нет! Если они заберутся в мой магазин... Каждый сам за себя! :Рарити: Мои наряды! Уходите, кыш! Улетайте отсюда, хулиганы. Ах. Ой-ё-ёй! :Пинки Пай: Я спасу тебя! :Рарити: А-а-а! :Эпплджек: Никто не посмеет есть урожай нашей семьи. :Эпплджек: Ну-ка, соберитесь, это - они. Ах. Этого я не предвидела. :Спайк: Помогите! :Сумеречная Искорка: Они едят слова. Эй! Эй! :Спайк: Помогите! :Зекора: Ох. Ты не в себе?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора, эти маленькие существа съели почти весь Понивилль, а принцесса скоро будет здесь. Помоги нам, пожалуйста. :Зекора: О, это ведь крошечные монстры. Насколько я понимаю, это - парасприты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю. Они? :Зекора: Если они останутся в Понивилле, они съедят весь ваш урожай. У вас ничего... не останется. :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет! Принцесса... :пони: Ой, ой! Спасайся! :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, вот мой план: Радуга, ты их отвлечёшь. :Радуга Дэш: О-ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. Внимание, мы должны построить точную копию Понивилля там. У нас на это меньше минуты. :пони: Ой! О-ой! Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора была права: мы в беде. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. Принцесса уже здесь. Всё кончено. :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м, ах?! Пинки, у нас проблема. У нас времени на твою... музыку? :Сумеречная Искорка: Смотрите. :Принцесса Селестия: Искорка, моя любимая ученица. :Сумеречная Искорка: Здравствуйте, принцесса. :Принцесса Селестия: Рада снова встретиться с тобой и с твоими друзьями. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как прошла поездка?.. Пробок... не было? :Принцесса Селестия: Ах, что это? Ха-ха-ха, эти создания чудесны. :Радуга Дэш: Не такие уж они и чудесные. :Принцесса Селестия: Мне очень приятно, что жители чудесного города Понивилль решили организовать парад в мою честь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Парад? О, да! Парад! :Принцесса Селестия: К сожалению, я вынуждена перенести свой визит на другой раз. Похоже, что в Филлидельфии произошло чрезвычайное происшествие. Кажется, у них незваные гости. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, незваные гости? :Принцесса Селестия: Да. представляете, на их город напали невероятно прожорливые существа. Прости, Искорка, что опять прошу тебя об одолжении. :Сумеречная Искорка: Одолжении? Каком одолжении? :Принцесса Селестия: Прежде, чем опять отправиться в путь, я бы хотела попросить тебя рассказать мне о магическом влиянии дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Рассказать о чём? :Принцесса Селестия: Ты не узнала ничего нового о дружбе?.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, узнала. Я поняла, что решение серьёзной проблемы может придти оттуда, откуда ты вовсе не ждёшь. И очень важно уметь выслушать точку зрения друзей. Ох! ...Даже если ты не всегда с ними согласен. :Принцесса Селестия: Я очень горжусь тобой, Искорка. И я также впечатлена твоими друзьями. Похоже, вы действительно многому учитесь друг у друга. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, принцесса. :Пинки Пай: Эй, что случилось с принцессой? :Сумеречная Искорка: Происшествие в Филлидельфии. :Радуга Дэш: Кажется, там незваные гости. :Пинки Пай: О, нет! У них тоже парасприты?! Ну, я нашла тубу, вперёд! :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, принцесса справится сама. :Эпплджек: Так ты знала, что от этих малышей будут проблемы. Да, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: Ну, конечно! Почему, как вы думаете, я срочно убежала искать инструменты? Я пыталась вам сказать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы знаем, Пинки Пай. Прости, что не послушали тебя. :пони: Да, прости нас, конечно, прости нас, пожалуйста. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты хорошая подруга, Пинки. Жаль, что мы не всегда тебя понимаем. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо, девочки, вы тоже хорошие подруги. Я и сама себя не всегда понимаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты помогла нам встретить принцессу. И главное: ты помогла спасти Понивилль! :Сумеречная Искорка: Или нет. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Fluttershy: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Celestia. Only the prettiest ones will do. La, la la, la la, la la, la la. :Parasprite: chirp :Fluttershy: Gah! :Parasprite: chirp :Fluttershy: Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before. :Parasprite: sniff :Fluttershy: Oh, are you hungry? Here you go. gasp I guess you were hungry. :Parasprite: purr :Fluttershy: You're the cutest thing ever! I can't wait to show you to my friends. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself. :Spike: It also didn't mess itself up. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow! :Spike: I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit. :Twilight Sparkle: There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter. :Spike: Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time--wooah hoaw! Aw. :Twilight Sparkle: Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around. :Spike: You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet. :Twilight Sparkle: Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming. :Spike: Or maybe I should... groan :chatter :Twilight Sparkle: What happened to the rest of her name? :Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in. :Twilight Sparkle: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Celest". Take it down and try again. :Twilight Sparkle: That looks perfect. Keep up the good work. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. How's the banquet coming? :Mrs. Cake: Uh...it would be coming a little better if... :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... slurp :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess. :Pinkie Pie: I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess. :Fluttershy: Twilight, Pinkie, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting? :Pinkie Pie: No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. slurp What's going on, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay. :Parasprite: purr chirp :Fluttershy: gasp Three? :Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing. What are they? :Fluttershy: I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying. :Fluttershy: Pinkie, do you want the other one? :Pinkie Pie: UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding? :Fluttershy: Ugh? :Twilight Sparkle: A para-''what''? :Fluttershy: How could you not like... :Pinkie Pie: Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone. :Twilight Sparkle: A what? :Pinkie Pie: A trombone, you know: imitation :Twilight Sparkle: Ahhh, typical Pinkie. :Parasprite: purr :Rarity: Stand still, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy! This is waaay too boring for me. :Rarity: Do you want to look nice for Princess Celestia or not? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Rarity, those outfits are gorgeous. :Rarity: Mmhmm. Thank you, Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, sooo boooring. :Parasprites: chirp :Rarity: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: What's that sound, Twilight? :Parasprite: chirps :Rainbow Dash: Wow, what are they? :Twilight Sparkle: The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, I'll take one. :Rarity: Me too, oh, they're perfect. :Pinkie Pie: Does anypony know where I can find an accordion? :Rainbow Dash: noises :Pinkie Pie: Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow. :Spike: snore :Parasprite: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yawn what's there to worry about? :Parasprites: baby noises :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wake up! What happened? :Spike: Huh? Whaaa! What's going on? :Parasprite: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? :Spike: I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work! :Twilight Sparkle: The princess will be here in a few hours. :Spike: Ugh. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, help me round up these little guys. :Spike: Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah! D'oh. I know, I know, "stop fooling around". :Parasprite: chirps :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Huh?! screech grunt groan Get off me! groan grunt Waaa! :Rarity: Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful. :Parasprite: purr grunt :Rarity: Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! gasp Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique! :Parasprite: grunt pop :Rarity: screech :Pinkie Pie: Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica. harmonica Isn't that great? :Parasprites: chirping :Pinkie Pie: gasp And not a moment too soon. :Rarity: Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now. :Pinkie Pie: And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time. :Rarity: Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem. :Pinkie Pie: You've got a real problem alright. And a banjo is the only answer! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Rarity: gasp I see we're having the same problem. :Rainbow Dash: Ditto! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying. :Parasprites: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: ...or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them? :Fluttershy: I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and... :Rainbow Dash: Guh. :Twilight Sparkle: whine :Princess Celestia: scream :Twilight Sparkle: If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster. :Parasprite: hack :Rarity: Ew! If you ask me it's already a total disaster. :Applejack: Here's all those apples you wanted, Fluttershy, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. HEY! :Fluttershy: What do we do? :Twilight Sparkle: gasp I got it! No pony can herd like Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest. :Applejack: scoffs I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away. :Rainbow Dash: Aye aye. :Applejack: Yeeeeeee-haw! :Parasprite: screech :Applejack: Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Rainbow Dash. Hold on girls, we're almost there. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, we don't have much time. :Twilight Sparkle: You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas. :Twilight Sparkle: Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas. :Pinkie Pie: gasp You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me! :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random. :Pinkie Pie: And you are all so stubborn! :Applejack: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. :Rainbow Dash: All right! grunt :Fluttershy: Ouch. :Twilight Sparkle: We did it. Nice work, Applejack. :Applejack: Couldn't a'done it without y'all. :Twilight Sparkle: Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time. :Fluttershy: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Where did they come from? :Fluttershy: Well, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute. :Twilight Sparkle: We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now? :Rainbow Dash: We call in the weather patrol. grunts :Rarity: shriek :Rainbow Dash: Time to take out the adorable trash. YAAAAAA! :Parasprites: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: grunt Way to go, Rainbow Dash! :Applejack: Looks like our problems are solved. :Pinkie Pie: They will be with these cymbals. crash Hey! Give me those back! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Woah! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what have you done? :Pinkie Pie: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done. :Twilight Sparkle: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-''ee''! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette? :Applejack: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and listen to me! :Parasprites: chirps munch munch :Pony: gasp :Gardening pony: Aah! :Fluttershy: What do we do? They're eating all the food in town. :Applejack: gasp My apples! :Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta do something. gasps I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food. :Pinkie Pie: Look, tambourines! If you could all just... scream shake :Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Parasprite: chirp :Twilight Sparkle: sigh :Parasprite: munch :Rainbow Dash: Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore. :Rarity: Oh no... if they get inside my store... Everypony for herself! :Rarity: My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty! shrieks :Pinkie Pie: I'll save you! :recorder :Rarity: shriek :Applejack: No woodland creature's gonna eat the Apple Family's crop. :buzzing :Applejack: Brace yourself, y'all, here they come. gasp Didn't see that one comin'. :Spike: Help! :Twilight Sparkle: gasp They're eating the words. grunts :Spike: Help... :Zecora: Ugh. Have you gone mad? :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please? :Zecora: Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! Is it? :Zecora: Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed. :Twilight Sparkle: gulp :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Oh no, here she comes. :scream :Daisy: Aaaah, aaaaaaah! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them. :Rainbow Dash: YAAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over! :music :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense? :Twilight Sparkle: Look. :Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello, princess. :Princess Celestia: So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends. :crash :Twilight Sparkle: So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic? :Princess Celestia: Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable. :Rainbow Dash: They're not that adorable. :Princess Celestia: I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit. :Twilight Sparkle: Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade. :Princess Celestia: Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation. :Twilight Sparkle: An... infestation? :Princess Celestia: Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble. :Twilight Sparkle: Trouble? What trouble? :Princess Celestia: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person? :Twilight Sparkle: My... report? :Princess Celestia: Haven't you learned anything about friendship? :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Even when they don't always seem to make sense. :Princess Celestia: I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, princess. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, what happened to the princess? :Twilight Sparkle: Emergency in Fillydelphia. :Rainbow Dash: Some sort of infestation. :Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel. :Twilight Sparkle: I think the princess can handle it. :Applejack: So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: Well, DUH! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you. :Twilight Sparkle: We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen. :[Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, Pinkie.] [Rarity: So sorry, Pinkie.] [Fluttershy: Sorry, Pinkie.] [Applejack: Real sorry, Pinkie.] :Twilight Sparkle: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I'' don't understand me. :'Twilight Sparkle': You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville. :'Twilight Sparkle''': ...Or not. :trombone :music :credits de:Transkripte/Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen en:Transcripts/Swarm of the Century es:Transcripciones/La Plaga del Siglo pl:Transkrypty/Rój stulecia sv:Transkript/Århundradets svärm Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон